Candy Woes Alt
by FoxFire90
Summary: Prompt from LJ- Ben is Dean's son. While at the grocery story Ben throws a tantrum cause Dean won't get him what he asked for. Features Lisa. WARNING: Spanking of child by parent.


**Characters: **Lisa, Ben, & Dean

**Summary: **Lisa, Ben and Dean make a trip to the store and when Dad says no Ben throws a fit.

**Warning: **Spanking of child [obviously]

**Disclaimer: **Don't own _Supernatural _or any of it's characters.

**AN: **This is a spinoff of the Holiday Fic Exchange on LJ.

**Prompt: **Ben is Dean's son; he's eight. Dean, Lisa and Ben are at the store and Ben asks Dean to buy him something. Dean says no and Ben throws a major tantrum. Dean drags the kid kicking and screaming to the bathroom where he delivers a sound spanking.

* * *

><p><strong>Candy Woes<strong>

**By: Fox**

Dean hated to go to the store -_Hated it with a fiery passion_-but Lisa wanted him to go with her and Ben so that's where he was spending his Sunday afternoon- in a store full of screaming kids and mothers who could qualify for the _Store Cart Derby_; 'Cause really, his foot had already been run over twice and they'd only been in the store for ten minutes. Ah, yeah, they just passed a married couple and the husband looked like he'd gladly eat a bullet.

_Yeah, right there with ya, buddy. _

And dear God help him, they weren't just picking up a few things, oh no- they were doing the 'big shop' of the month. Getting all the ingredients for three meals a day and snacks because, hey! They had a growing boy.

Well, that's what Dean had said after Lisa gave him a pointed look when he put a box of Debbie Cakes into the cart. He liked his treats just as much as the next man.

Lisa made it a bit easier on them as she came armed with a list instead of wandering down each isle.

He was pushing the cart with Ben leaning against his chest as he stood on the bottom rack of the cart for the ride.

Dean rubbed a hand through his son's hair, "We're almost done, dude."

The eight year old wasn't very happy to be spending his weekend at the store either but he knew not to act up or he'd get Dad's ass warming special. Dean Winchester didn't take very well to him being disrespectful to mom.

"You sure, dad?" Ben asked as he craned his neck back to look at Dean. "Cause mom's takin' forever!"

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure." He raised his voice a little to the woman that was bent over, digging. "Right, Lisa?"

Lisa sighed and shook her head as she was searching through cans of green beans, "What, babe?" she asked distantly still comparing cans. _Hm, Cut or French style?_

"We're almost done, right? 'Cause you're killin' me and the kid here."

"Yeah, mom, you're killin' us!" Ben piped in to which Dean snorted.

Lisa straightened up and gave an apologetic smile, "Yeah, just a few more things. See," She held up the list that had four items that weren't crossed out as proof.

Father and son accepted the answer with matching sighs and obediently followed Lisa as she went in search of her next item.

It all went to hell in a hand basket; Ben jumped off the cart when he spotted the candy isle and darted through the other shoppers.

"Ben!" Dean and Lisa shouted in unison.

They made their way over to their son and Lisa instantly shed her laid back attitude to replace it with annoyed Mama Bear.

"Benjamin Issac Braden-Winchester, you stay with me and dad." She admonished with a swift swat.

Dean shook his head as his son reached for a bag of candy completely unfazed by the swat mom had laid. Lisa couldn't spank, it was a known fact. She usually left discipline up to Dean but occasionally she'd give Ben a few swats.

Yeah, Ben was unfazed because he was used to Dean Winchester's hand and the hard muscle of his forearm.

Ben presented Lisa with the package of candy, "Can I get it, mom?"

Lisa shook her head, "I've already got stuff for dessert."

"Pleasssssse, mom!" Ben whined.

"Ben," Dean said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Mom said no, bud. Put it back."

Ben clutched the bag of candy to his chest and shook his head, "I want it!"

Dean's hand shot out to wrap around his son's neck to pull him close so he wouldn't be overheard, "Straighten up, Ben or when we get home I'll bust your ass."

Usually the threat of having his butt thoroughly roasted worked and Ben would immediately act like he had sense again.

But obviously Ben's good senses took a leave of absence because he jerked away, stomped his foot, and then had the audacity to yell right in the middle of the friggin' isle,

"No! I want the damn candy!"

Both his parents watched incredulously as the boy jumped up and down, screaming that he wanted the candy. He knocked bags of brightly colored treats off the shelf and finally crossed his arms breathing like a bull.

"You done?" Dean asked gruffly glaring at his son.

Ben threw the bag of candy at his dad and then dropped to the floor. Lisa stared at her son with wide eyes; Ben hadn't thrown a tantrum since he was three.

Dean decided to end the tantrum when he noticed people were stopped to see what the commotion was.

"Alright, kid." Dean sighed as he jerked Ben off the floor to stand. He took hold of his son's hand and started towards the front of the store, "We'll meet you at the car, Lis." He said over his shoulder.

To Dean's horror Ben decided to let his legs become jelly and he dropped almost tripping him. He couldn't believe his kid!

"Get up." He ordered and tugged at the small hand that was in his.

"No!" Ben screamed back. "It's not fair! I just wanted the stupid candy!"

Dean took a deep breath before bending down to gather Ben up in his arms. The kid started to kick and scream; Dean grunted when a particularly hard kick caught him in the thigh just shy of his family jewels.

"You better stop kickin' me, son." Dean advised.

He might as well have been talking to a wall because Ben kept up. Dean made it to the front of the store, walking past the registers –getting stares- straight to the men's bathroom.

_Yeah, this wasn't embarrassing at all._

Dean shouldered through the door turning to lock it behind them. He sat Ben, who had become quiet as he caught on to what he was in for, on his feet and pulled him to the handicap stall.

Dean stopped in front of the toilet jerking Ben to stand in front of him, "Get your jeans down." He ordered.

With tears in his eyes Ben unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down. He rested his hands on the waistband and looked up at his dad hopeful.

"Let's go, Ben." Dean barked impatiently as he put his foot up on the toilet seat.

Ben bit his lip which was too hesitant for Dean. He reached for his boy and yanked his jeans down before picking him up under his arms and laying him over his thigh.

Ben grunted when his belly rested on his Dad's thigh- it wasn't exactly comfortable strung over hard muscle with your ass up in the air and your feet dangling without any purchase.

Dean stared down at the Spiderman –_no dude, Batman_- covered butt taking a deep breath to reign in his short temper. Normally he would've bared said butt but, although spanking in general was loud, there was no mistaking the sound of hand hitting flesh. Dean didn't need some brown nose making the situation any worse; they had seen him carrying his kid straight to the bathroom. What'd they think he was going to do?

Dean wrapped his left arm around his son's waist so the kid wouldn't fall and crack his head open and then raised his right hand. He brought the hand down swiftly, a little firmer than he usually started out with. Dean wanted to get this over quickly.

Ben grunted as the first swat fell and then continued to make distressed noises in his throats. Dad's hand was hard and strong!

When Dean reached fifteen swats Ben was gasping trying to hold in his sobs; time to start talking. He kept his hand on the small butt and looked at the back of his son's head,

"Ben, you wanna tell me why you're gettin' this spankin'?"

"No, sir." Ben answered honestly if not smartly.

Dean laid five more even harder swats, "Let me rephrase that; _tell_ me why you're gettin' your butt smacked."

Ben sniffled taking a deep breath, "Um…Ow! I'm thinkin', Dad!"

"Think faster."

"I yelled at you and mom." Ben rushed. How did Dad expect him to think with him whaling on his ass like that!

Dean raised his hand again spanking soundly as he lectured, "I don't know what the hell you were thinkin', son, but you don't scream at me or mom and when we say no you don't throw a fit."

"Ow! Dad, I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Ben cried out.

Dad was very good at this butt warming thing and Ben's legs were kicking without his permission, his belly was achy from all the squirming he was doing.

"It better not, Ben or next time I'll get your Grandpa John's brush out. You understand me?"

"Y-yes, s-sir."

Dean sighed, "Alright then. We're almost done here."

Ben groaned and moaned in a mix of relief and apprehension. When Dad said that it meant that his butt was gonna be smacked even harder and the fire was gonna get bigger but it was going to be over soon.

Dean reared his arm back a little further and gave his son ten more blistering swats. He peeled Ben's underwear down a bit so he could see the damage; bright red. A good color for someone who acted like a brat.

He sat his sobbing child back on his feet and gently pulled his jeans up. Ben hissed at the heavy fabric but allowed Dean to re-zip and button him without any complaint.

The father got down on a knee wrapping his son in his arms, rubbing the small heaving back.

"Shh, dude." He cooed, "You're alright." It took a few minutes but Ben finally calmed down enough so Dean could talk to him. "What's goin' on with you, bud?"

Ben shrugged and fisted his eyes, "I dunno."

"Not your greatest day, huh?" Dean smiled as he grabbed tissue to wipe Ben's face. "You alright?"

"No!" Ben shrieked, "You spank hard." He scowled at his father. What a dumb question! His ass was on fire, of course he wasn't ok.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, well, you won't throw a tantrum like a two year old again will you?"

"No, sir." His son answered as he rubbed his sore cheeks.

Dean's expression turned stern, "If you ever throw something at me or kick me the way you did I'll tan your ass every night for a week. Got me?"

"Yes, sir." Ben whispered with wide eyes. Seven spankings?

"When we get out to the car I want you to apologize to your mom for being disrespectful." Another _yes, sir_, "Ok then, let's get outta here."

As father and son walked out to the Impala with Dean 's hand on the back of Ben's neck the boy looked up at him with a question clearly on his face,

"Did Grandpa John ever use his brush on you?"

Dean winced at the sudden flash of memories but then chuckled, "Yeah, bud. My dad was a brush whackin' pro."

* * *

><p>There ya go guys. Hope you enjoy :)<p> 


End file.
